


heaven help the fool who falls in love

by theswordkilledthepen



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Batdad, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't know what I'm doing, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, prompts, there will be more added as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theswordkilledthepen/pseuds/theswordkilledthepen
Summary: A collection of superbat prompts/ficlets/ideas that I have had lying around for literally years.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ‘i was trying to call my friend to rant about my dog biting my furniture but your number is one digit off and i just spent three minutes ranting about how dumb my dog is to a total stranger, im so so sorry’ au

 

It was 3 am when the phone rang. Clark awoke with a start and panic began to set in because no one else would call him at this hour except his parents and even then, it had to be some kind of emergency. Without hesitation, or even stopping to look at the caller ID, he answered with a sleepy “Hello?” 

  
The person on the other end was neither his mother or his father. “Harvey, I have no idea what to do. This dog is demented, possessed, maybe even just plain stupid. I came home from the party to find the sofa in shreds, and I do mean the whole thing and there was the dumb dog laying there in the middle of it all working on the coffee table. I do not understand this dog’s need to attempt to eat my furniture. This the fifth time in two months I’ve had to replace something the dog’s eaten, and that’s only the furniture. Can’t tell you how many shoes he’s chewed through. He also got to my favorites. I’ll admit the mutt’s got taste, but it’s all so ridiculous. I wish I could say that that’s all he does but no, yesterday he tried to climb into the shower with me. I forgot to shut the bathroom door and he just came in and nosed the shower stall open and tried to climb in, Alfred is no help. He just laughed when I asked him what I should do. I’d dock his pay if he weren’t also the one who handles the expenses. Honestly I don’t know what to do, the kid’s has been really excited about keeping the damn dog but I’m starting to have second thoughts on the matter. What do you think I should do?”

Really Clark should have hung up the phone, would have hung up when he heard the name “Harvey” but the other man’s frantic speech about his dog had been very amusing. But now...

“Uh, I’m not-, I think you have the wrong number,” he said. 

“Oh,” was the reply from the other man, “I am so terribly sorry I could have sworn I had the right number.” 

“It’s—it’s okay,” Clark said after clearing his throat, “it happens to everyone.” 

“Right, well, again I’m sorry for disturbing you, especially at this late hour,” the man said again and then the line went silent and the call disconnected.   
Clark stares at the phone in his hand for a ridiculous amount of time before he unlocked the phone and sent a text message to the number the man had called from. 

_‘have you considered the dog might have some kind of separation anxiety?’_

  
_‘What?’_

_‘_ _yeah separation anxiety, i thought it was crazy too but someone i knew had a dog with it’_

_‘poor thing got so bad once it clawed a door down’_

_‘my buddy eventually took her to the vet and they gave her xanax for it.’_

_‘Xanax?’_

_‘xanax’_

_‘You mean Xanax, like real Xanax people take?’_

_‘yep’_

_'Right, okay. I will certainly take that into consideration. Thank you.'_

_‘no problem’_

 And that had been the end of it really. Clark didn’t hear from the stranger again and to be quite honest he had mostly forgotten about the whole experience. Until a few weeks later when he happened to notice the conversation from that night in his phone. He didn’t know why he did what he did next, nor would he ever. Whenever asked in the future he would simply say that he got curious about the strange man and his dog problems; so naturally he picked up his phone and sent another message asking him about it. He hadn’t really expected a reply. And he hadn’t, especially not when he didn’t receive one within the hour.   
No, the answer came the next day while Clark was sitting at his desk at the Daily Planet. In the form of a picture no less. He hadn’t paid much attention at first glance, just saw a man, a boy, and a dog. It was when he opened it and finally got a good look at the picture, he choked on the mouthful of coffee he had just happened to drink. 

It was Bruce Wayne. 

_Bruce Wayne._  

Across from him Lois looked at him suspiciously.   
“You okay over there Smallville?”

“Yeah...yeah I’m good,” he managed to say, his voice abnormally high pitched and shaky. 

“If you’re sure...” Lois said still giving him a side eye. 

He simply nodded in reply before he took his phone and quickly made his way for the nearest stairwell. Once he was alone and had had time to recover from his panic, he looked down at the photo again. Just as he’d seen before, a man, a boy, and a dog; except this man was Bruce Wayne. The boy, Clark recognized as the young Dick Grayson who had been taken in by Bruce Wayne after the tragic death of his parents. Both he and the boy were smiling in the picture, the dog, a content looking German Shepherd, resting on the sofa between them.  Bruce was dressed casually and looked nothing like the man Clark often saw on the covers of the magazines and gossip rags by the register at the grocery store. His expression was different too, softer...happier. Clark couldn't help but to think how handsome he looked.

Clark was a goner.

_'Thanks for the advice._

_The dog is now appropriately medicated, my shoes and furniture are safe, and most importantly my kid is happy.'_

_'that's awesome! i'm glad it all worked out.'_

_'Thanks to you._

_Dick has decided you must be some kind of hero.'_

_'aw shucks'_

_'Yes well, he's also decided that we need to show our gratitude._

_So, if you ever find yourself in the neighborhood, feel free to call and we can have lunch or something.'_

_'i appreciate the offer Mr. Wayne, i'll definitely keep it in mind', but really it was no big deal._

_i'm always happy to help'_

_'Right._

_That reminds me, I never got your name.'_

_'right, it's Clark Kent'_

_'Well, thanks again Clark Kent'_

After that Clark was too stunned to reply. Someone clearing their throat behind him shook him from his reverie. He turned to find Lois standing there watching him with a concerned look on her face, "You sure you're okay?" she asked.

"Oh yeah...yeah I'm great."

"Uh-huh," she shook her head and turned around to head back to the newsroom.

He looked back down to his phone to look at the picture once more, assuring himself he did not just dream this whole thing. "I'm better than great actually," he thought to himself before slipping his phone back into his pocket and quickly following after her.


	2. it's just you and the moon on my skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short scene inspired by the lyrics of "Eavesdrop" by The Civil Wars.

Honestly Clark hadn’t been sure what to expect so for the most part he went with it. The lights the only thing he fought back on. He remembered, he’d wanted to see Bruce. Really see him and not rely on any of his heightened senses. It wasn’t until they both had all their clothes off, Bruce was lying on his back and Clark was looming over him in the bed when he’d realized what it was Bruce was so keen to keep hidden. The marks and scars that were scattered across the arms and torso that laid before him were numerous. Some white and soft with age, others were still pink, raised and angry scars covering the skin of the man beneath him.  Clark was mesmerized by them all like a man possessed. Why he didn’t know. It wasn’t like he had never seen them before, had never known. No, the fact of the matter was that he had always known, had seen these scars on multiple occasions. Had even been this close before. This time however, was different. Like everything else about this night, Clark staring intently at the scars on his lover’s body...it was different.  He felt Bruce tense up beneath him, “Clark—,” he started but was cut off when Clark crashed his lips down onto his. He deepened the kiss and groaned. Bruce arching up into him.  Clark’s hands were still where they rested on Bruce’s wrists. There he felt under his fingertips, some of the oldest scars. Small and deliberate strokes and spanned the length of his forearm. He ran his fingers back and forth over them, feeling the small bumps where they had once been raised much worse. At a complete loss as to what to do with his hands as he broke the kiss, Clark simply kept doing as he had been. He kept running his hands over the scars on Bruce’s arms and torso, and eventually leading down towards the ones that marked his legs. Mouth followed hands wherever they went and soon they were both nothing more than a messy, sweaty tangle of want.  When they had both finished, they laid there on the bed, wrapped haphazardly in the sheets, content. Nothing was said after that. Nothing needed to be said after that. Bruce's fingers had found their way to Clark's hair and were running through his dark curls. Clark rested his hand on Bruce's chest, absentmindedly tracing the pattern of scars that rested there, just to the right of his heart. The room was now dressed in the warm greyish hue that spoke of dawn. Soon the sunlight would fill the room, casting its glow on everything in sight, but for now every time Clark closed his eyes he would see and remember what the man beside him looked like when he was lying back against black silk, while the silver light of the moon spread over his skin, sheened with sweat, as Clark's mouth caressed every inch that the moonlight touched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what this is or really how it came to be. Let me know if you liked it. In the mean time I'm going to try working on this giant AU project I've been toying with for like, a year, as well as trying to get my writing mojo going again with other smaller things.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get back into writing and this just happened. I do proofread but I don't always catch everything so if you see something let me know. Also, I have had a lot of these prompts saved for a long time so I don't know exactly where they came from but if I do happen to find the source I will share it.


End file.
